inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine Renaku
Renku Valentine ( 連句バレンタイン ) Is the main Antagonist of Inazuma eleven: Squad Zero Attacks where she is mainly known as suta. During Twins at heart, Renaku is Captain of the Jr. Development team. In Camp inazuma: right above it Renku is a keen prankster from cabin A Background Renaku is originally british, she moved to Hokkaido at the age of 5 but unfortunartly her parents were killed a year later. After a year or so of living in an orphanage, Renku was adopted by Hashiyan Fukamachi, aged 20 who took her on as a temporary little sister. Renaku was sent to (School depends on the story) and was raised into a soccer player Appearance Renku has short, spikey black hair (she sometimes wears a ribbon in it) , her Visible eye is gold and her covered is blue. Her personality is usually easy to read unless she's troubled, as she will often fake emotions. Rens casual clothing involves a red scarf, yellow, open shirt with a black one underneath, two belts, one red, one black and blue jeans tucked into black knee high boots. She sometimes wears a surgical mask with a frown drawn on it During her time with Raimon she is never seen wearing the girls uniform, only ever the boys. In Other Fics Forgetting You Renku had been replaced by her brother in Kaidou's soccer team when she suffered from a broken leg, he refused to give up his spot and she was soon found by the Kazuo twins During this fic, Renku is a forward of the dark team, Shadow Paladin. her personality for the most of this story is cold and insensative, though to her friends and endou, she is quite open, loving and polite, unless Takuya Kazuo is involved, because she just loves to tease. Twins At Heart Renku is the captain and forward of the Raimon Development team -The Team for First and second year students of Raimon- and leads them through the holy road tornemeant.- a part of the Football Frontier Japan- Not much about her personality or looks change, but she does act alot happier. Camp Inazuma: Right above it She's a mischievous accomplice of the Kazuo twins, causing trouble everywhere and has fallen for Kazuo Taiki. She is also mischievous and cocky during this. Hissatsu *'SH' Phantom Hurricane *'SH' Death Spear *'DF' Dance of the wind god *'DF' The Icarus *'OF'Freeze Over *'OF' Heavens Time *'GK' Tornado catch (Only GK move she knows) Trivia *Renku was originally going to be a Shaman King OC (Probably a Zelda OC aswell) Her name WAS Renaku Momo *Renku is japanese for a form of poetry *Renku is the more Masculine of the twins, calling her brother Nee-chan as he's quite weak easy to manipulate. * Renku's right eye is blue but she hides it so she doesn't get people being mean about it, hence the Eyepatch. *Despite their simalarities, Renku and Nozomi are Very different, they both almost hate eachother and like completely different things. *Her signature move, Phantom Hurricane is actually from Beyblade (Takao's Special move) *Ren's a game freak *she loves art and is great with computers *She also likes Fencing, Tennis, skateboarding and sand boarding Ren is based off of Ren Tao or Len Tao from shaman king Category:Forwards Category:OC Characters Category:Female OC Characters